


playing around

by rabidsamfan



Category: Emergency, Jonny Quest, New Avengers (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Doyle, The Lone Ranger - Fandom
Genre: Sentence Meme, crackfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-07
Updated: 2010-02-07
Packaged: 2017-10-07 02:56:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/60680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabidsamfan/pseuds/rabidsamfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Very short pieces done for an LJ meme combining very unlikely combinations indeed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	playing around

  
  
  
**Entry tags:** |   
[emergency](http://rabidsamfan.livejournal.com/tag/emergency), [fanfiction](http://rabidsamfan.livejournal.com/tag/fanfiction), [jonny quest](http://rabidsamfan.livejournal.com/tag/jonny%20quest), [lone ranger](http://rabidsamfan.livejournal.com/tag/lone%20ranger), [memeage](http://rabidsamfan.livejournal.com/tag/memeage), [new avengers](http://rabidsamfan.livejournal.com/tag/new%20avengers), [sherlock holmes](http://rabidsamfan.livejournal.com/tag/sherlock%20holmes)  
  
---|---  
  
_ **playing around** _

gacked from [](http://janeturenne.livejournal.com/profile)[**janeturenne**](http://janeturenne.livejournal.com/)

 

1\. Write down the names of 10 characters.

2\. Write a fic of fifteen words or less (a limitation I cheerfully ignored, although I did try to keep them short) for every prompt, using the characters determined by the numbers. DO NOT read the prompts before you do step 1.

1\. Johnny Gage  
2\. Sherlock Holmes  
3\. The Lone Ranger  
4\. John Watson  
5\. Jonny Quest  
6\. Mike Gambit  
7\. Irene Adler  
8\. Purdey  
9\. John Steed  
10\. G. Lestrade

 

**1\. First time, 4 and 6. (John Watson/Mike Gambit)**

_To hell with it,_ Watson thought, as the bright-eyed, dark haired sailor winked at him from across the table, and cheerfully consigned Holmes to the celibate joys of tobacco and violin.

 

**2\. Angst, 7. (Irene Adler)**

It was just her luck, Irene knew, as she carefully prepared for her wedding night, to finally find the man who'd see through all her performances just after she'd tied herself to the man who had never seen through a one.

 

**3\. AU, 1 and 8. (Johnny Gage and Purdey)**

Well, he wasn't exactly the tall dark-haired man who usually came to the rescue, but Purdey decided he deserved a reward for cutting her free of the ruins of her car anyway.

 

**4\. Threesome, 3, 6 and 9. (The Lone Ranger, Mike Gambit, John Steed)**

There might have been easier ways to convince the amnesiac to give up his mask, but they wouldn't have been half as much fun.

 

**5\. Hurt/Comfort, 5 and 10 (Jonny Quest and Lestrade)**

"You've been caught in that stasis field for decades, it's no wonder your legs don't want to work right. Just lean on me."

 

**6\. Crack, 1. (Johnny Gage)**

"So she's a spy? So what? She's perfect! I think I'm in love."

 

**7\. Horror, 10. (Lestrade)**

Whatever else Lestrade had ever suspected the future might hold in store, it hadn't included creatures from other planets or guns which made their targets disappear forever in a blaze of light. He caught the two boys back before they ended up as dead as the white-haired man who had tried to protect them. "We have to run."

 

**8\. Baby fic, 5 and 9. (Jonny Quest, John Steed)**

"At least the baby survived," Benton Quest said hoarsely, as he accepted the squirming bundle from Steed's arms, but then he curled around the blankets and began to cry.

 

**9\. Dark, 2 and 8. (Sherlock Holmes and Purdey)**

"Still alive?" The tall, withered man carefully checked the restraints which held Purdey onto the table before reaching for the hypodermic. "I've never been allowed to die either. But you'll get used to it, in time."

 

**10\. Romance, 4 and 7. (John Watson, Irene Adler/Norton)**

"May I have this dance?" he asked, for courtesy's sake, since her husband was already spinning his wife around the floor. But he never expected the electrical spark which sprang down his back when she took his hand.

 

**11\. Death fic, 2 and 3. (Sherlock Holmes and the Lone Ranger)**

Watson looked up as Holmes crumpled the telegram and threw it into the fire. "What is it, Holmes?"

"Nothing. Nothing," Holmes said, pulling his dressing gown tighter around himself as if he'd felt a chill. "Just the loss of a distant cousin I never had the chance to meet." He went to the window and stared down into the street, wondering if anyone passing by would care that there was less justice in the world that morning.

 

**12\. Smut, 1 and 3 (Johnny Gage/The Lone Ranger)**

"Just don't call me Tonto..."


End file.
